smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder, The Guardian Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Hero's Journal: May 31st (morning) "It's been sometime since I smurfed anything in my journal, the truth is, not much has been smurfing in the village. Every Smurf is smurfing their own thing and taking their lives day by day, myself and Wonder included. Today, myself, Grandpa Smurf, and the Smurflings are going on a camping trip for a few days and I'll be leaving my duties as Guardian to Wonder, who I can trust dearly and know she'll smurf a fantastic job." ... One morning in the Smurf Village, every Smurf woke up from their beds, got dressed into their normal attire, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. Hero and Wonder were standing in the queue with the Smurflings, each of them wearing a rucksack, Hero himself was wearing one. Wonder looked curious as to why they were wearing them as she didn't hear any mention of what was going on. "May I ask," Wonder inquired. "What's with the rucksacks?" "Oh, you see," Snappy replied. "We're going..." Sassette quickly put her hand over his mouth to stop him from blabbering and whispered, "Grandpappy told us not to tell anysmurf!" "Sorry," Snappy whispered back, sounding apologetic. "Hero, can you smurf to me what's smurfing on here" Wonder asked, turning to Hero. "I was instructed not to tell anysmurf," Hero replied. "Grandpa said he has an announcement to make this morning." "What kind of announcement?" Wonder asked again. "You'll find out soon," Slouchy said with a big yawn. "But first, we need breakfast." Greedy had opened the dining hall and every Smurf made their inside and took their seats. Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf sat at the end of the table, overlooking their little Smurfs. Papa Smurf eventually stood up, "Good morning, my little Smurfs," "Good morning, Papa Smurf! Good morning, Grandpa Smurf!" every Smurf replied in unison. "A very good morning you, my little Grandsmurfs," Grandpa Smurf said with a smile. "Can't we smurf breakfast yet?" Brainy complained. "I'm hungry." "It'll come when it's ready, laddie," Fergus said. "You just have to smurf patience." Brainy went in a huff and sat down with his arms crossed, pouting. "Don't be mad, Brainy," Clumsy agreed. "I'm hungry too, but you don't smurf me complaining." "That's because you don't complain in the morning, Clumsy," Brainy snapped. "An intellectual Smurf like myself needs quick sustenance in the morning, otherwise I can't work to my fullest extent." "When do you ever?" Dempsey joked. "In my smurfiest opinion, this suites you better, at least you're not boring us with pointless lectures." Brainy looked at Dempsey with a fierce stare, he didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning. Eventually, Greedy had come out of the kitchen and told his friends that breakfast was served, most of the Smurfs had their usual servings of cereal, porridge, toast, each with a serving of orange juice. Once the dishes were cleaned and stacked away, Grandpa Smurf stood up to make an announcement. "My little grandsmurfs," he began. "I'm pretty sure most of you are curious about the rucksacks that myself, Hero, and the Smurflings have." "Yeah, why is that?" Clumsy asked. "Please tell us, Grandpa Smurf," Smurfette said. "It's quite simple, really, we're going on a camping trip," Grandpa Smurf answered, the Smurfs were surprised. "You mean... Hero's leaving us... to fend for oursmurfs?" Brainy pleaded. "No! I'm not leaving you to fend for yoursmurfs," Hero replied. "Wonder will be smurfing my duties while I'm away, and besides, it'll be nice to smurf a night under the stars once in a while." "Wonder?" Brainy said in shock. "She can't smurf as much as you." You're just smurfing your grave deeper and deeper, Brainy, Dempsey thought to himself. "Well, I for one will know that the lassie will smurf a fantastic job," Fergus acknowledged with a smile. "I agree," Smurfette added. "Wonder will smurf a amazing job as Guardian." Wonder looked at her friends who were showing support for her new temporary role and smiled, she turned to Hero and whispered, "Why didn't you smurf me this beforehand?" "Wanted it to be a surprise," Hero whispered back. "Guess I was wrong." "Anyway, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sure Wonder will smurf an amazing job as Guardian while Hero is away, and we must respect Hero's choice. Now, we've got many tasks to smurf today, now let's get smurfing." "Yes, Papa Smurf," every Smurf responded, as they left the dining hall to begin the days work. Once outside, the camping group were together at the border of the village. Grandpa Smurf turned to face them. "We all ready to go, my little Grandsmurfs?" He asked. "Ready!" the Smurflings replied in unison. "Wait! I forgot something back home, you Smurfs smurf on ahead and I'll catch up," Hero replied. "Understood, Hero, but make it quick," Grandpa Smurf said. "Don't want you getting lost." "I'll be fine, Grandpa Smurf," Hero acknowledged. "We discussed this yesterday, so I'll smurf no issues." Grandpa Smurf nodded and signalled to the Smurflings that it was ready to leave, so they grabbed their things and left the village, as Hero headed home. Wonder was busy cleaning her house when she heard rapid footsteps approaching, and Hero coming through the door. "Hero, what's the matter?" She asked. "I forgot to lock the Power Stones inside their case," Hero replied, as he took the case containing the Power Stones out from a cupboard under the sink, and proceeded to lock it. "Not to mention that I forgot my water canteen." "You've got to be more careful with what you smurf with those stones," Wonder acknowledged. "I know," Hero simply replied. "I can't risk any of the other Smurfs smurfing their hands on 'em, especially Brainy." Wonder nodded her head, "I can't argue with that, if he smurfed the same powers as you; then I can bear to smurf what he'll do." Hero double-checked to make sure he had everything he needed to last the entire length of the camping trip. "I'll be on my way," He said. "You take care of yoursmurf while we're away." Wonder gave him a heartfelt embrace. "Just a nice, big hug," She replied. "Just to see you off." Hero smiled, as they both left the house. When they approached the border of the village, the other Smurfs approached them. "Thought you left, laddie," Hawkeye said. "Just about to, Hawkeye," Hero answered. "Just had to smurf a few things back home." "Hope you all smurf a smurfy time," Smurfette said with a smile. "I'm sure we will, Smurfette," Hero replied. "I'm sure Wonder will smurf a great job while we're away." "I agree," Dempsey said. "Myself, Fergus, and Hawkeye will be available if you need some extra assistance." "I might smurf you up on that, Dempsey," Wonder acknowledged. "Anyway, I better get smurfing," Hero said, as he turned to face the forest. He performed some arm and leg exercises before getting into a crouching position, as if he was ready for an Olympic race event. "Gotta go fast," Hero said, and with a smirk, he took off into the forest with great speed. Other Smurfs came over soon afterwards, not having the same view on Hero's decision. "Wonder as Hero's replacement? What was he even smurfing?" one Smurf inquired. "Maybe he's losing his smurf!" another Smurf replied. "Well... she's charming and everysmurf loves that about her..." a third Smurf said. "But a Smurfette who guards the village, anything can happen!" a fourth Smurf said. "Ahem!" Wonder said, getting the attention of those Smurfs. "I didn't want to butt in, but Papa Smurf's still here. Hero has made me Guardian, but there hasn't smurfed any trouble in weeks, all I have to smurf is make sure every Smurf remains safe, that's all." The Smurfs turned away, frustrated and angry. "Well, here we go!" one Smurf snapped. "We're all done for!" another thundered. "Goodbye, old age!" a third raged. Wonder looked on, feeling really confused. "Oh dear, they smurfed really upset, do they not trust me?" Fergus put his hand on her shoulder, "We trust you, lass." "Me too!" Dempsey added. Wonder smiled at her friends, "Thank you so much," Papa Smurf came over and watching the Smurfs walk way all angry. "What's up with those Smurfs?" He asked. "They don't trust me as Guardian, Papa Smurf," Wonder answered. "They think I'll smurf a horrible job." "Smurf with me to my lab, Wonder," Papa Smurf insisted. "I want to smurf a word with you." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Wonder acknowledged, as she followed Papa Smurf to his lab. Fergus turned to the others. "We have to help the lassie as much as we can," He said. "Indeed, laddie," Hawkeye replied. "Let her know she isn't alone, and has friends she can turn to." "You're right, Fergus," Dempsey said. "I can assist her if she needs a Smurf for heavy-lifting." "I'll help her out as much as I can," Smurfette added. "Wonder's my best friend, we smurf things together." Fergus nodded, "For the fair maiden," he said. "Yeah!" the others answered in unison, before they went about doing their tasks and chores. ''to be expanded. '' Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Wonder, The Guardian Smurf chapters